


Distracted

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Christmas/winter Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Prompt line: (Gabriel/reader) "I need a distraction"





	Distracted

“I need a distraction.” You threw yourself into one of the leather chairs in the corner of the library where Gabriel sat, idly flipping through one of the lore books. “Please, Gabriel, let's get outta here, even for just a couple of hours. I've been cooped up in this damn bunker for a week now while the guys hunt down that demon that's been after me. I know you can protect me better than these wards. Please!?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, sending the book back to its proper spot on one of the shelves lining the walls before standing up and pulling you to your feet beside him.

“Fine, sweetheart”, he relented, knowing he too was slowly going stir-crazy being stuck underground for days on end. “Where would you like to go? Anywhere your little heart desires, just tell me and we'll be there in a flash.”

You thought and thought but just couldn't think of any particular place you really wanted to be. You just knew you wanted to go out and as long as Gabriel was there, any place would be better than heaven.

“I don't know. You pick; I just need a change of scenery.”

He thought about it for a minute before his eyes lit up with mirth and he flashed you a heart-stopping smile. 

“I know just the place, sugar. Now hold tight and close your eyes.” 

You did as he asked and felt the world move around you as he snapped the two of you out of the bunker and into snowy night. As you landed, you felt cold air on your skin for a second before you were enveloped in something warm and fluffy. 

“Keep ‘em closed, y/n”, Gabriel whispered into your ear as he turned you around and wrapped his arms around you, his head resting on top of yours. “Now….open your eyes.”

You did as instructed and gasped at the sight before you. In front of you was a giant ice skating rink, scattered with couples and kids. It was snowing lightly, but you barely felt it. You looked down and realized Gabriel had provided you with a soft thick sweater in a purple that matched your outfit perfectly, along with a pair of matching gloves. 

“Where are we?” You looked up at him with wonder in your eyes.

“Central Park. Buuuut, if you don't like it, we can still go somewhere else.” He looked down at you, a playful smirk on his lips.

“Like it, Gabe, I love it! It's beautiful here. Only…” You looked down, suddenly nervous.

“What? What's wrong, cupcake, tell me.” Gabriel placed a finger under your chin and nudged until you were looking at him.

“I-I don't know how to ice skate.” You cast your eyes downward, worried.

Gabriel barked out a laugh. “Oh, sugarplum, is that it? Y/n, honey, archangel, remember? All I have to do is snap my fingers, and you can be as good as Kristi Yamaguchi. Or, if you want, you can just hold my hand and I'll tow you along. I promise not to let you fall.”

He stepped away from you and held out his hand, eyebrow quirked up questioningly.

“You better not let me fall, angel-cake, or I'll make Cas freeze you and put  _ you _ on top of the Christmas tree!” You faked a glare at him and took his hand. 

He snapped his fingers and you looked down to see a pair of ice skates on your feet as he led you out onto the ice.

He took his time, lazily pulling you along around the edge of the rink, content to go at your pace. As promised, he caught you every time you stumbled. Eventually you were sure-footed enough to move further into the rink, even letting go of his hand for short periods of time. Gabriel took advantage of these moments, showing off with twirls and leaps. 

Some of the people around stopped to watch him and applauded loudly as he executed a particularly difficult move effortlessly. In true form, he bowed to the small crowd before gliding back over to you.

“You just can't help yourself, can you”, you teased him, booping his nose.

He took your hand and placed a kiss to your gloved fingertip. “You know you loved it. Now, how about some hot cocoa?”

You nodded and he led you off the rink over to one of the vendor stands and bought two cups of cocoa with extra marshmallows. Cups in hand, you sat a bench, watching the skaters. Gabriel wrapped an arm around your shoulders and you nuzzled into his side.

“Thank you, Gabe. This was exactly the distraction I needed.”

“Good. If you ever need another distraction, y/n, just let me know. You know I'm always happy to lend a hand.”

* * *


End file.
